follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lies Sleeping
Reading in anticipation I'm looking forward to the new release so much i'm re-reading the series and looking for the breadcrumb trail that c/should have indicated what Lesley was up to. For instance, when Peter notices the power's been left on in the coach-house and he knows he left it turned off, was that Lesley hacking his system or Molly posting to social media? When Peter sends Lesley the card index from the library and the Little Crocodiles list, did she find out more than she disclosed and use it as an opportunity to make contact with the Faceless Man? Anyone else?Chelate (talk) 10:43, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I always assumed that it was Molly who had been in the coach-house. I don’t even remember the thing with the index cards and list of little crocodiles. Which book is that in? By the way, welcome to the wiki! I am rufus (talk) 10:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) It could have been Molly in the coach-house. I don't think it's ever established definitely. The refs to the Little Crocodiles list and the card index are in Moon over Soho. p119 "Nightingale had thought to pick up a printout of every student and lecturer who'd been at Magdalen at the same time as our man Jason. Plus a list of..." p120 Nightingale says "I thought I'd retrieve the remainder of the library cards from Ambrose House". p146 Lesley texts she's bored, Peter takes the hard copy from Oxford, confirms Lesley is up for data entry and couriers the hard copy to Lesley. It's unclear to me on another reading whether this is just the lists from Magdalen referencing Wheatcroft et al or whether he also sent the card index of the books on magic from Nightingale's old school. But Lesley's mentioned as a dogged researcher and could well have ID-ed the Faceless Man from here. I don't think the results from analysis of the card index are mentioned again. so far... p 184 Lesley's not answering Peter's texts. Apparently she's in London for an appointment with her specialist. Was that the first meet?--Chelate (talk) 05:32, June 17, 2018 (UTC) I think the results from the card index are combined with Lady Ty's Dining Club list into the final Little Crocodiles list that is used in Moon Over Soho and onward. Knowing Peter's thorough nature, it's also likely another list based on the card index exists that has not been mentioned. I also thought Lesley not answering Peter's texts was a clue toward when she met the Faceless Man (FM). My guess is her operational plan based on picking up the staffs (Broken Homes) was an attempt to make contact with FM that was ultimately successful when Zack takes her on their 'date' to the shady fae club as part (Broken Homes). Remember they tell Peter he's too closely associated with the 'Thames girls' and cannot attend. Am wondering now if that pub was the Chestnut Tree? ;) Metathor (talk) 01:10, September 11, 2018 (UTC)